Two main classes of immune stimulatory sequences are known in the art which have differing profiles of immune stimulatory activity. Krieg A M (2001) Trends Microbiol 9:249-52. These are so-called class B CpG oligodeoxynucleotides (ODN), which are strong activators of B cells, and class A CpG ODN, which are strong activators of natural killer (NK) cells. In addition to these immune stimulatory sequences, at least two classes of neutralizing sequences are known, including CpG sequences in which the CG is preceded by aC or followed by a G (Krieg A M et al. (1998) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 95:12631-12636), and DNA sequences in which the CG is methylated. A neutralizing motif is a motif which has some degree of immunostimulatory capability when present in an otherwise non-stimulatory motif, but, which when present in the context of other immunostimulatory motifs serves to reduce the immunostimulatory potential of the other motifs.